Accidents WILL happen
by Kit's-Kraddle 1k
Summary: And by accidents I mean pregnancy. This story's about how Sasuke gets prgnant but I don't believe in M-Preg so Sasuke is stuck in sexy jutsu form during the pregnancy. There's not too much sexy, just one scene but READ BEFORE YOU JUDGE!


The alarm blared in my ears, stirring me from a deep and long awaited slumber. Eyes still shut, my hand shot forward and silenced the small cold box. I moaned, my lids flickering open revealing a blurry room. I sat up, bleary-eyed. I rubbed my face before running a hand up to my hair, my sleeping cap slid off with my gesture. I tousled my hair a bit and slid my hand back down my face. I pushed myself away from the mattress, officially abandoning the realm of sleep as I stumbled into the bathroom. I pushed the door effortlessly, it didn't click shut but I didn't care. I pushed my flannels low enough to relieve myself.

I rested my eyes as I listened to the tinkle of urine, and thought about what I had to do today. All I had to do before I went to work is clean up a bit and make breakfast for us. Once the tinkle slowed to a stop I gave myself a few shakes and slipped back into my flannel pants. I turned and started to leave the bathroom when I remembered to wash my hands, I had begun to improve my hygiene in the past few months. How long _has_ it been? I wondered.

"Four months." I answered amazed. Thinking about it made me grin every time. I finished washing, with soap, and ran my wet hands over my face, helping to waken me up. I dried my hands on my plain white shirt as I wandered out of the bathroom, through the bedroom, and into the living room. I looked around to see Sasuke passed out on the couch. I frowned at the site, an empty bowl sat in one of her arms, her other wrist hung loosely over the side of the couch, nearly touching the ground where the remote had obviously escaped. I approached the sleeping woman and retrieved the bowl, noting what was left was soggy, spicy cheez-itz and melted chocolate ice cream. I shook my head, setting the dish aside for a moment while I collected the blanket down at Sasuke's feet and pulled it up to cover her. As I reached her stomach I smiled softly, seeing the pregnant belly that had begun to show. I knelt down on one knee, amongst the cheez-itz, and placed a hand on it.

Sasuke jolted with a small gasp,

"Easy, easy…" I said, moving away from the stomach and finishing covering Sasuke. Once Sasuke realized it was me, she stubbornly kicked the blankets off and asked drowsily,

"What are you doing, Dobe?" I leaned forward and kissed her belly, before moving up to kiss her lips.

"Just saying good morning." I covered her with the blanket once more. She kicked at it aggressively,

"Don't Dumbass! I'm hot." Sasuke sat up irritably looking down at her swollen toes. I sat on the carpet and took a foot in hand and began massaging it.

"You okay? You were tossing and turning a lot last night."

Sasuke leaned back and shut her eyes, replying,

"Couldn't sleep."

I worked my way up to Sasuke's ankle and started kneading the base of her calf. I made a sympathetic noise,

"You should take a nap today."

"I have work." At the reminder, she pulled her foot away from me and stood up. I looked up at her towering over me with that now apparent tummy. I grinned foolishly and stood up to meet her gaze, I was only an inch or two taller than her; she was pretty tall and even taller than me when not in sexy jutsu form.

"Take the day off?" I asked in a whisper leaning forward to kiss the side of her neck. She sighed,

"Dobe, I can't do that, not when I have less than 5 months left to bring in an income." She stalked away towards the kitchen,

"So…"I began, following her, "They won't let you telecommute from home then?"

"They have enough telecommuters in other countries, why should I bother asking?"

I could tell she was getting irritable, she had had a small amount of sleep so it was rational for her to be irritable, let alone she was hungry and pregnant so of course, rational or not, she was going to be angsty.

"Well, they're bound to notice you're pregnant, have you even discussed any of it with them?"

Sasuke looked down at the mention of her stomach before resuming what she was doing, which was apparently stomping around the kitchen until it was clean. I began putting snack and cereal boxes away, empty chip bags, the milk,

"You left the milk out?" I asked slightly annoyed. Sasuke didn't respond, after a moment I looked over to see tears swelling up in her eyes as she looked at it on the counter. I began walking towards her,

"Oh, Baby no, it's okay…"

She shook her head as she began sobbing, I held onto her.

"No, it's not! I should have put it away. We don't have the money to be wasting right now." I rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, glancing over at the clock on the wall, I still had an hour before I had to leave for work. Relieved, I let out a sigh, and reached for the milk,

"Hey, it's still cold, should we keep it?"

"No. You know I have to avoid as much bacteria as possible." she sniffed. "Plus I don't need you getting the runs when I need you to get me more ice cream." she smirked. I laughed.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that." I dumped the milk down the drain. "Well, it was less than half-way full anyways, so we already got a good use out of it. What do you want for breakfast?" I asked, changing the subject. Sasuke shook her head,

"I can make breakfast today, if you'll help me clean."

I knew cleaning up would take more energy and effort than cooking breakfast for us so I obliged and got to work,

"Okay, thanks." I started wiping the crumbs and mess from the counter as Sasuke asked, wrapping her arms around me, which I welcomed instantly,

"What do you want for breakfast, Babe?" she kissed the back of my neck which made my skin tingle pleasantly,

"Hmmm, do we have any bacon?"

"I'll check." she opened the freezer the cold air hissed as it escaped, "We do."

"Ooh, then I'll have some bacon and scrambled eggs; that sounds great."

She checked the fridge,

"But we don't have eggs."

"What? No eggs…"

"I was flipping through the channel and the cooking channel was making deviled eggs and they looked really good."

"But…you don't even like eggs that much." I said a little disappointed, when we bought eggs it was usually for breakfast for me.

"Dobe you don't get it, when you're pregnant you can practically smell whatever you see, even if it's a picture."

I released another sigh; maybe I didn't get as much sleep as I thought.

"Okay, okay. Well I still want bacon."

"I'll just make you some ramen." Sasuke said agitatedly, retrieving a packet of the uncooked noodles from the pantry. I started doing the dishes, luckily there was just a dirty bowl used for popcorn and a few cups in the sink, plus the dish from Sasuke this morning. I loaded it all into the dishwasher before shutting the door to the machine. I stood to my full height and looked over at my "wife" she was adorable; so fair, so petite except for her growing tummy, and wearing only her nightgown. I stepped behind her as she put the pot of water on to boil. I swept her up in my arms as she made a noise of protest. I spun her around to face me and hugged her tightly,

"Ow! Dobe, my boobs are sensitive."

I released my grip immediately,

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just so…" I looked her up and down once more. I kissed her, instead of finding a word. As we pulled away from the kiss, Sasuke looking a bit breathless,

"I love you." my tone changed from heartfelt to playful as I added, "I'm going to take a quick shower and get ready."

"Oh, okay." Sasuke said, confused maybe. I grinned and turned heading for the bathroom.

I made my shower brief since Sasuke was making me ramen and when I was done, I stepped out of the glass closet, grabbing a black fluffy towel. I rubbed it through my hair aggressively until I could hear my hair rubbing crisply against my scalp. I flung the towel off my head and half-heartedly dried the rest of my body. Stepping out of the sauna-like room I felt my pores tighten with a shiver as I stepped into the bedroom still cool from the morning. I looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand and saw I still had about half an hour before I had to leave. I took a moment to stretch running a hand over my tense muscles. I sat on the bed, Sasuke's side, my back facing the entrance to our room. I sighed rubbing my head in my hands as I had before.

I feel like I have always been a strong sort of person, same with Sasuke, it was one of the reasons we were attracted to each other. Lately though, I felt like my stamina was running low. Taking care of a pregnant woman was way harder than I thought it would be then again I never thought I would be taking care of one. When Sasuke and I started having sex it was great, and like all couples we decided to experiment, which included taking turns doing sexy jutsu. We figured naturally being guys, we couldn't' actually get pregnant when we did sexy jutsu. Then one morning after a long night of partying and lots of sex, when we woke up Sasuke was still in sexy jutsu form. When neither of us could release it we decided to go see someone who would know about higher level jutsus and what to do to get Sasuke back to normal. We wound up going to Kakashi, and without even using his sharingan or any weird method, he flat out told us Sasuke was probably pregnant.

Since we couldn't go to Sasuke's regular doctor, seeing as he's supposed to be a guy, we had to set him up with a new doctor and explain that "she" just didn't take my last name when we got married. Sure enough after an awkward doctor evaluation, Sasuke was indeed pregnant. At first she was pissed and I was depressed, but then as time passed and we got used to the idea, and started thinking of names, and picking out some baby stuff, it really seemed like a blessing. Where we thought we were going to have to adopt like most gay couples, we could now have a kid of our own. Since then Sasuke has been less hostile towards me and I have been more eager to help.

A droplet rolled down my arm that I had missed earlier when I suddenly felt the bed sink as another body occupied it. Startled for a minute I spun around to see Sasuke on her hands and knees approaching me. I leaned back and kissed her,

"Hey, Neko." she always seemed very cat-like when she did that. She kneed her way over to me, kneeling behind me, I looked down as her arms and hands wrapped around my torso.

"Breakfast is ready." she said coyly, letting her fingers run down my chest towards my navel. The action sent chills down my arms and back and caused goose bumps to rise.

"Really? You don't seem hungry…" I felt my heart's pace quicken as her hands traveled lower, past my groin, rubbing my thighs teasingly. She began running her nails up and down, I let out a small moan closing my eyes. I could feel myself getting hard.

"Why don't _you_ stay home from work?" she whispered in my ear, biting the lobe playfully. I tried to fight it but her methods of seduction were close to irresistible; she knew how well she could play me,

"Mmm… but we need money."

Sasuke made a pondering noise,

"True… but I _need_ sex." she started stroking my hardening appendage, coaxing it to make up my mind.

"Fuck…." I whined. Resisting seemed as though it was starting to actually cause me pain, I could feel myself starting to grow agitated and couldn't help reach a hand up behind her head and tangle my fingers in her hair.

How long had it been since the last time we had sex? I was beginning to feel like some old father and the kid hadn't even come yet!

I felt her hot breath against my neck and soon her lips were locked on, sucking any resistance I had left away. I pushed myself back towards her and turned around so my knees were on the bed and we were face to face. Her arms went up around my shoulders, as Sasuke pulled us into an embrace. One of my hands went behind her back as the other went back to her hair, holding her close to me until the tip of my head began bumping into her stomach. I let out another moan as she pulled away, looking down at my penis. She gave me another sly look before grabbing onto it. Feeling all my strength fade as she used her grip to bring me even closer to her, she adjusted herself so she was positioned above my erection. I watched breathlessly as my member disappeared beneath her slip. I let out a much louder moan as I felt myself come into contact with her hot and ready entrance. I grabbed the bottom of her slip and began pulling it up over her head. Once I discarded the garment carelessly I went back to lining us up, grabbing her hips, I was sitting back on my knees

"You're so wet." I hissed as she started to slip around me so easily. She was still tight enough for us to get enjoyment out of it. She moaned,

"You're so _hard_."

I watched her bite her lip and as she lowered herself down I simultaneously began to thrust up.

"Oh…god yes." she exhaled. I was in her as deep as I could go. I rested my forehead between her modest breasts as I lowered her down onto her back. She seemed to start to protest at first until I pulled out half way and pushed myself back deep inside her. She gasped, looking at me through half lidded eyes she grabbed onto my shoulders,

"Mmm, come on Baby."

I grinned at the plead and pulled out, increasing my speed as I started a steady rhythm. We rocked back and forth in unison, I watched her sexy form beneath growing more and more intoxicating, her hair began sticking to her neck and forehead from the sweat, her head rolled back in pleasure, and her slightly larger breasts began moving in time with the thrusts. Feeling myself start to get tense just from the sight of her boobs I grabbed one and began toying with it. She hissed,

"Careful- their- sensi-tive."

I pinched one of her nipples.

"Good thing you like it rough then." I rolled her boob beneath my hand as if it were dough, balling it up, then pressing down in a circle, kneading it. She groaned,

"Na-ru-to." I abandoned her boobs and began fucking her more quickly, and harder.

"Ah-ah-ah…ye-s…"

I smirked, it had been too long since I fucked her.

"Why don't you let me fuck you more often?" I asked between thrusts. She glanced down at her swollen tummy, then up at me with a glare.

"We would be if it weren't for you."

I reached down, finding her clit I began rolling it around as I had her boob a moment ago, her back bucked up and I used my spare arm to swoop down and lift her thighs and legs up giving me deeper penetration.

"Ah! Naruto! Right there! Right there!" I thrust harder and faster, her body shook as she tried to make me move even more. I felt myself getting close to cumming,

"Sasuke… I can't- last- much longer." I tried my best not to ruin the sex as I pressed on. Just as I was about to lose it, and say 'sorry', Sasuke released a shaky gasp which turned into a moan as her body convulsed, her walls contracting in sharp intervals. I felt the walls clench around my penis and I thrust harder and faster, feeling myself about to cum.

"Na-na-ru-to! Too much…" she begged. I felt myself on the borderline as soon with another constricting squeeze, I felt myself release until I was shaking with her. I stopped my thrusting resting my head on top of her chest, being careful of our precious item resting between our stomachs. We lay, panting. I felt her hand found my hair and began petting it absent-mindedly. I started to chuckle,

"What?" she asked in a far away voice.

"What should I tell my boss when he asks why I'm late?"

She shrugged,

"He's a guy, just tell him the truth."

"Yeah." I sighed, tired, but I knew I had to get up. As I moved my wrist to push myself up I felt a quick bump beneath my stomach. Shocked I looked up at Sasuke to see her looking down at me,

"Was that…?" I started to ask, pulling out and sitting up so I was kneeling before her. She sat up, one hand propped her naked form up as the other went to her stomach

"The baby… it kicked." She looked up at me with a smile and I returned it with a huge grin, placing a hand back over her stomach to see if it would move again.

"It's never moved before!" I said excited.

"Maybe it was the sex?" she asked giving me an odd look.

"Shit, our kid's going to be a sex addict."

Sasuke smacked my bare chest,

"Don't say shit like that, Dobe."

"I was just joking!"

Another kick interrupted our tiff. Sasuke looked shocked,

"God that feels so weird…"

Now that it was moving, it felt like Sasuke really had a living little baby inside her, it was such an incredible feeling, and I could only imagine what Sasuke was thinking. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her,

"I love you." I said quietly. She smiled kissing me back.

"I love you, too."

_Two and a half months Later_

I ducked as a coffee mug was thrown in my direction shattering into shards above my head,

"Get the fuck out of here!" Sasuke screamed at me from in the kitchen

"Calm down!" I shouted back, taking refuge behind the sofa.

"No, damn it! Get the fuck out!"

This time a spoon struck me square in the head, leaving a sharp throbbing and stinging pain.

"Fuck!" I yelled at the pain.

"See? If you would have left you wouldn't' have gotten hurt!"

"I can't leave you alone! You know that!" I shouted back angrily holding my sensitive head. Sasuke stood still for a moment not saying anything. I sat down on the couch, my back turned to her as I leaned against its back.

"I can take care of myself." Sasuke said coldly.

"I don't care." I said with a sigh, wishing I had some ice.

"I don't need you to hold my hand all the time!" she shouted. I stood up, outraged,

"And every time I stop 'holding your hand' you get pissed at me for not helping out! What the hell do you want from me?"

"Stop breathing down my neck! I didn't plan to get pregnant! I never asked for any of this!"

"Neither did I!" I yelled back. Sasuke froze, my words seeming to hurt her more than I understood. Her face contorted into sorrow and she ran into the bedroom crying. I sighed as I heard the door shut.

"Fuck, she's so emotional." I plopped back down on the couch and stared at the ceiling, feeling the throbbing of my head reminding me of how angry she had been. I stood up and went into the kitchen, opening the freezer I found a bag of frozen vegetables and held it to my head. I stood in the mist of the freezer letting its cool air wash over my face. I looked up to see a carton of chocolate ice cream. I placed the vegetables back and grabbed the cool object, shutting the freezer. After grabbing two spoons from the drawer I made my way over to the door of our bedroom and knocked; no response. With that, I opened the door and peered inside, it was dark except for the feint blue glow of the alarm clock. I opened the door more for more light and saw Sasuke lying on the bed with her back turned to me, shaking as she sobbed. I felt like an ass.

"Baby?" I asked timidly. She didn't respond except for a sniffle.

"Can I turn the lights on?"

No response.

I walked over to the bedside table and turned on the lamp, now a dim yellow light chased about half of the room's darkness away. I sat down on the bed and lied on my back, setting the carton on my stomach I felt the coolness seep through my shirt. I popped the lid open and set it on the bedside table, observing Sasuke as I did so. She didn't acknowledge me. I set one of the spoons between us and used the second to dig into the ice cream which was almost half-way gone.

"You shouldn't eat in bed."

I shoved a spoonful of chocolate in my mouth and swirled it around before replying,

"I know. I thought you might want some."

"I don't."

I thought of what I could say to make her not so mad,

"Neko…I'm trying my hardest, I really am. I just want to make it easier for you…you got the sucky job, carrying the baby."

"No kidding." Sasuke mumbled. After a moment she rolled onto her back and looked down at her stomach which had grown considerably in the past two months. She wiped away her tears as she rubbed a hand over it, "Actually, maybe it's better it was me."

Confused I stopped eating,

"Huh?"

"Well, it's hard for me to get close to people, Dobe. I'm not exactly social. Being pregnant, I feel a really strong bond with the baby. I wonder if I could have had that otherwise." Sasuke sounded so sad as she said the last bit, I set the ice cream aside. I reached over and wrapped an arm around her head and shoulders,

"Hey, don't be like that. You know you would have, as long as it was your kid, even if I was the one who had gotten knocked up, you would have loved it just as much." I placed my hand on top of hers on her stomach. Sasuke forfeited a small smile, she leaned her head back under my chin.

"I'm still mad at you."

I sighed,

"I know. I'm a dumbass."

"Yes, you are." As if agreeing, or defending me, we felt a small kick against our palms. I grinned and nuzzled the top of Sasuke's hair.

"I'm going to be a Daddy."

"Yeah, we both will be." But Sasuke didn't say the comment smugly or to point out me overlooking the facts, she was happy, really genuinely happy.

"Give me that ice cream, Dobe."

I smirked and leaned over to grab it. I handed it to her and the extra spoon. She sat up as she received the carton. Digging in she leaned back, looking down into the chocolate wordlessly.

"I think I'm going to bring the T.V. in here tomorrow. When you go on maternity leave I want you to be comfortable, and I don't want you to have to move around a lot either."

"Naruto, you're suffocating me again, give me some room. Walking isn't going to do anything." She said around a mouthful of ice cream.

"I know, I know… I just thought it'd be nice, this way when you can't sleep at night you can stay in bed and just turn on the T.V."

"Won't that wake you up?" Sasuke seemed concerned.

"No, you know how deep of a sleeper I am."

Sasuke scoffed. I could sleep through thunderstorms, the only things I didn't sleep though were noisy machines like garbage trucks, alarm clocks, or weed-whackers.

"What do you want the baby to be?" Sasuke asked me quietly.

"Huh? Why?"

"Wouldn't you prefer it to be a specific gender?" Sasuke asked. I shrugged,

"Not really, I mean like I said I'm just glad we're having one."

"Yeah, me too."

"How's your head?"

I reached up and touched the sensitive bump on my forehead I winced.

"It stings."

"You should put some ice on it."

I slid out of bed reluctantly,

"Yeah, do you want anything while I'm up?"

"Mmm… Edamame and the jar of maraschino cherries."

"…okay." At this point in the pregnancy I didn't question what Sasuke ate anymore. As I was almost out of the doorway I heard her add,

"And the parmesean goldfish!"

Pregnant women have damn weird appetites.

_Two months later_

I was rushing home on my way from the market picking up a few things for Sasuke, like halibut and sprinkles. Sasuke was on maternity leave now which meant I left the house as late as I could, came home during lunch, and rushed home as quickly as I could.

As I opened the door I could hear T.V. voices echoing blurrily across the walls, the sounds muffled as if the dim room was underwater. I turned on the living room light and set the groceries on the counter before looking in the fridge to figure out what to make for dinner. I saw some leftovers and ignored them, I usually left those in there for emergency entrees when I wasn't around, so Sasuke didn't have to worry about cooking. I opened the vegetable drawer and saw some potatoes, tomatoes, scallions and lettuce. I pulled all of the vegetables out, I'd make a salad and baked potatoes. I started to prep everything washing and slicing the vegetables, loading the salad into a bowl, and the potatoes on a baking sheet. I preheated the oven and tended to the groceries I had brought home. I put the sprinkles in the cabinet and began washing the halibut which had been cleaned and scaled already. I retrieved some lemon juice from the fridge and glazed the fish lightly with the juice and some seasonings I retrieved from the spice cabinet. I sighed as I pushed the fish into the oven on a rack above the potatoes. I withdrew quickly and made a hissing sound, I had accidentally burned the inside of my forearm on the top wall of the oven. I shut the oven quickly and leapt for the sink, running some water over my arm I took the time to ponder what to do next.

I tried to calm my head as the cool water soothed the throbbing burn that was quickly welting into a rosy line. I exhaled, closing my eyes. When was the last time I had taken a moment for myself? I blanked. I couldn't recall, not during the pregnancy… beside maybe sex, could I recall a time I had left Sasuke to hang out with the guys at work, or found some "me time", whatever that was.

I sighed once more, running a wet hand through my hair.

"You okay?"

I jumped. I turned, startled, to see Sasuke, wrapping a blanket around herself like a shawl, but she was naked underneath, her hair slightly damp, she must have just stepped out of the shower.

"Yeah." I replied quickly striding towards her. "Hey, you shouldn't walk around with wet hair this late, you'll catch a cold." I wrapped the blanket around her snuggly, hugging her to my chest, my mind seemed blank as I stared into the hallway behind her.

"I'm fine, you sure you're okay?" she took a step back to give me a look of concern. I nodded.

"Yeah… I think I'm just a little tired."

She didn't respond. Hoping I didn't upset her as I often accidentally did, I kissed her forehead before steering her into the bedroom.

"Let's find you your robe, okay?"

Sasuke seemed unsure but replied,

"Alright." She sat on the bed and watched as I scavenged around the room in a daze. I noticed it lying bunched in the corner of the bathroom, and made my way into the small space. As I picked up the robe I made sure it wasn't wet. It was damp. I looked to the hanger where we keep our towels and robes and saw my orange one hanging there. I snatched it.

"Yours is wet, you want to wear mine?"

I watched as a small smile lifted her features,

"Sure."

I brought it over with a small, droning smile and began to slip it on her, she stood up so I could cover her stomach and tie it beneath the rise. She placed her hands on my mine as I finished, my tired gaze rose to hers. She lifted a hand up and rubbed the stubble on my jaw line, her concerned expression had returned,

"I'm worried about you."

I let a small smile find my weary features,

"Don't be, I'm okay."  
She gave me a knowing look,

"You say that… but I don't know." She rested her forehead against me. I hugged her.

"You know me, I work hard."

She smirked,

"When you want to… Lately you really have been working hard." She said more to herself. I remembered dinner in the kitchen,

"Ah, I started dinner, I have to go keep an eye on it." I began to turn when she grasped my hand with her own delicate, pale one.

"Let me help you."

"You should be resting." I said, not very firmly. She followed me into the kitchen.

"I'll finish dinner. You go on the couch and take a nap. Do you have any work you have to do?" She was asking because of my busy schedule I had been taking whatever work I didn't finish home with me.

"No."

"Good. Rest." she ordered, picking up a wooden spoon threateningly. I smirked,

"You make such a good, Mom."

She glared at me,

"Don't make me _put_ you to sleep Dobe."

I retreated to the couch.

"Fine, but I'm just going to rest for a little bit."

I lied down, feeling all the stress and tension of the day (and my body) sink down into the sofa cushion beneath me. I shut my eyes, the simple noises of Sasuke in the kitchen and warm aromas of dinner filling the house. I let out a dreamy sigh, if only it could be like this forever.

I was kissing someone, and it was starting to get sexual. I felt my tongue awaken as I did, sliding its way into the other mouth latched onto me. A hand went down to my belt buckle. I opened my eyes still fatigued, to see Sasuke before me. She pulled away and looked at me with a smile, removing my belt.

"Good, you're finally up. Dinner's ready Dobe." I rotated myself so I was sitting up, carefully aware of my heated groin.

"Okay…" I said slightly hesitant, Sasuke liked to spring sex at the oddest times. I saw two plates on the coffee table before me,

"Oh." I said, pleasantly surprised, "You served me a plate?"

She nodded, a childish expression on her face,

"Mmhmm! We're going to watch a movie."

I looked at the screen to see it was one of my favorites,

"Oh! Really?" I asked surprised, "I didn't think you liked this one very much…"

"Meh, it's okay, I think I wasn't letting myself get into it before. I want to watch it again." She lowered herself down beside me carefully. I leaned forward and collected our plates, handing hers to her, as I rested mine in my lap.

"Thanks." I said feeling tired again as I looked down at the food. I stared into it for a moment.

"Hey,"

I looked up at Sasuke.

"Are you sure you're alright? Don't lie to me."

I nodded,

"Yeah, just been real tired, Baby." I kissed her forehead. She rested her head on my shoulder,

"I can tell you're working hard, for us, for the baby, but maybe you're working too hard?"

I shook my head before digging into my plate,

"Nah, plus we're only a few days away from the due date, it'll be over soon."

"You know it's only going to get harder once the baby comes…That's why I'm-"

"Hey," I interrupted, "I've worried about you since, when we found out. You're carrying the baby the least I can do is-"

"That's what I'm worried about." She said quietly, not wanting to start a fight, "You're so worried about me or the baby, you forget about yourself." she nuzzled her head up beneath my chin, I swallowed the food in my mouth and felt her head rise and fall against my throat.

"I'm surprised you haven't been shaving more…"

"Eh? Is it bothering you?" I asked, rubbing my chin absently,

"No, I think it's sort of fitting for you, not major facial hair, but just a little rough." she purred as she rubbed my cheek. I smirked,

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm. But I noticed that some of them are turning gray…"

I paled,

"Eh?"

"I know that's why you've been shaving a lot."

I let out an embarrassed sigh,

"Yeah well, it's probably just my age…"

"You're not even 30." She said stubbornly.

"Could be heredity."

She gave me another look,

"Or stress." she said. I remained quiet, wondering if I was too tired to eat tonight. As if reading my mind, Sasuke said,

"Eat, and watch this with me."

I leaned towards her and she kissed my lips with her pouting ones. I smiled,

"Alright."

The two of us settled down to eat and watch the movie, when we finished with the food the movie was still going, I cleared our plates and grabbed a blanket while Sasuke paused the movie.

"This should be warm enough." I said through a yawn, dragging the blanket behind me out of the bedroom like a tired toddler. Sasuke looked excited for the blanket. I sat down beside her and leaned against her as she stroked my bright hair, I shut my eyes,

"I'm glad you're in such a good mood tonight, Neko."

She hesitated momentarily, as she often did indicating she was taking in what I said,

"I didn't mean-" I started to mumble as she cut me off,

"Shh, I know."

We were quiet, Sasuke resumed the movie. My eyes closed, though I wanted to stay awake, not for the movie I knew it by heart, but to spend this pleasant time with Sasuke.

"Hey," I said, as if trying to gain Sasuke's attention. I felt her rest her head on top of mine,

"Hmm?"

"Are you worried I'm changing?"

She hesitated again, it was enough for me to know she didn't want to say yes,

"It's okay." I said quickly, "The pregnancy has changed both of us… but we still love each other, so it's okay, right?"

"Dobe, go to sleep." She said softly.

I felt the stroking on my hair resume, caressing my exhausted mind and body into a deep slumber, the last thing I remembered was being eased down into a laying position, my head in Sasuke's lap, the baby and Sasuke's tummy against the back of my head.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Thanks for trying to help me, and for not accusing me of changing, and for letting me baby you even though you hate it.

"Dobe."

A sharp smack to my face from the back of Sasuke's hand startled me from sleep.

"Wake up, damn it!"

I woke up, Sasuke was sitting up on the couch hugging her knees. I sat up feeling tired and...wet?

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, "Did you pee on me?"

Sasuke's temper and gaze rose furiously,

"No dumbass! My water broke!"

I stared back at her blankly,

"Your...What?..." I knew what it meant but being half asleep and fully shocked, it wasn't processing as it should,

"I'm going into labor!" Sasuke barked at me. I jumped up,

"Oh! I, um..I should..."

"Get the keys!"

"Right!" I grabbed the car keys and was about to make for the front door when Sasuke said,

"Give 'em to me, I'll get in and start it up, grab everything else." I did as I was told, tossing Sasuke the keys, I dashed into the nursery and tried to grab everything Sasuke had instructed me to. Diaper bag which was already stocked full of diapers, clothes, wipes, bibs, and bottles. I snatched 3 blankets and a small terry cloth fox that I had to buy for him, or her. My heart raced as I brought the objects out to the car and began quickly throwing them in the backseat. I made my way to the driver's side but as I was sitting down Sasuke said,

"Stroller, hurry."

I jumped up and dashed back into the house, which I had left unlocked in a hurry. I grabbed the stroller in one hand, it was pretty big but it was folded up and I had too much adrenaline for it to put up a struggle. I stepped out into soft dawn light and shut the door behind me, giving the handle a final jiggle to confirm it was locked before dashing away to the car. I loaded the stroller onto the floor of the back seat and got in.

"Car seat?" Sasuke asked as I clicked my seatbelt secure.

"It's back there, I loaded it last night." I started backing out of the driveway and into the street, the roads were empty. With the streetlights starting to click off everything felt surreal.

"Are you okay?" I asked Sasuke, I thought it was supposed to hurt a lot when you go into labor, she was just occasionally inhaling sharply.

"Yeah, for now."

"Do you want to get anything before we reach the hospital?"

"No."

"Okay." I pulled onto the highway where a steady flow of commuters were making their way into the city. Our exit was the third so I stayed in the slow lane.

I watched as the sunrise began approaching the horizon, lavender hues turning into pink and orange,

"Naruto, turn, hurry." I glanced up to see our exit approaching, I turned on my blinker and took it,

"We're almost there."

"We still have six minutes left, don't tell me we're almost- there!" Sasuke shouted the last word. She leaned her chair back and propped her feet and knees on the seat, breathing oddly,

"Remember to count your breathing."

"I know!" She snapped. So now all hell breaks loose? I wondered. No I must keep positive and light hearted even if I'm stressed Sasuke needs it from me. I felt a smack to my head as I struggled to keep the steering wheel straight,

"Dumbass you missed the turn! U-ee, U-ee!" I pulled a U-turn on the empty street and made the correct turn as I pulled into the hospital's emergency drive way. I hopped out of the car and dashed inside, blinded by the bright florescent lights I saw a few patients and many staff looking at me confused.

"Bring a wheelchair! My wife's going into labor!"

Chaos ensued, some people showed signs of joy, others like the staff panic, and some patients anger as they were overlooked. I ignored all of them and dashed back to the car and opened the door for Sasuke,

"Dobe, it hurts." She moaned.

I felt like whining before she grabbed my wrist and sunk her nails in,

"Where is the damn chair?"

She let go of her grip as a nurse appeared behind me with the wheelchair, I asked the nurse to hold the wheelchair as I scooped Sasuke up and set her in the chair, one of the guys at the hospital offered to park the car for me.

"Sure, thanks." I said, grabbing the baby-bag and throwing him the keys, the stroller I could grab when we were ready to leave.

I jogged to catch up to Sasuke, who now looked like any pregnant women I had scene in a film, huffing and panting, only much more vicious looking. I knew the extent of Sasuke's power and anger though and had challenged it many times before (stupidly) I wasn't going to leave her side.

We made it to the room where Sasuke would give birth in. I suddenly felt a nervous wave of anticipation. I leaned forward and held her hand, as we entered, the room dim and sterile. Many doctors were already rushing about in the room getting preparations ready for the labor. I held Sasuke up as they took my robe off of her and slipped on a hospital gown.

I lifted her up onto the bed, she didn't seem to let anyone else touch her unless they had to. I looked into her face since we had entered the hospital for the first time and saw fear mixed into the pained expressions contorting her face. I leaned forward and gripped her hand, my other arm going around her shoulder,

"I'm here, Neko."

She looked from the doctors to me,

"I'm so scared." she confessed, I could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"She's already dilated, nurses ready?"

"It's going to be okay, I'm not going to leave. We'll do this together."

One of the nurses came over to us,

"A Kakashi Hatake is in the lobby, and is asking permission to be let in?"

"Same as a Mr. Jiraiya."

I looked to Sasuke to see her expression shocked, between contractions,

"It's up to you, Baby." I said kissing her sweaty brow. "They're here to support us."

"No, tell them to wait." she turned to me and kissed me, hard. "You're all I need, I want this to be just the to of us." Sasuke made another sound of pain and squeezed my hand so hard it hurt,

"Any extra personnel get out of here, we need to start now." our baby doctor, Tsunade ordered. We were both thankful, I think, to be starting. I was worried about Sasuke, and Sasuke, well she always wants to get anything hard over and done with.

The next seven hours passed in a blur. Sasuke was stuck with IVs when they were prepping her, and the nurses tried offering me bottled water at one point, and a chair, I denied both.

"Just sit down!" Sasuke had ordered, I told her I had too much adrenaline to sit.

"And tell those stupid-ass nurses to have some control and not hit on a woman-in-labor's husband!"

The doctors were a beginning to worry she was getting delusional and I assured them Sasuke had always been the jealous type. A few times we had to wait, Sasuke had moments of exaustion and the doctors started talking about a C-section.

"No! She can do it." I moved her bangs out of her face and she looked at me. I popped an ice cube in her mouth and rubbed one against her feverish head,

"You're amazing." I whispered.

I felt my heart stop at the sound of the baby crying, _our_ baby, crying. I looked, speechless, as the small mass was lifted up by the doctor's crying and confused.

"It's a girl." I told Sasuke, who had her eyes closed, relieved to be done. I petted her damp, dark hair, mesmerized watching with curiosity my ears alert, but I wouldn't leave Sasuke's side. The doctors bathed her, weighed her, and measured her, along with running a few vitals checks.

"What's her name?" one of the nurses asked with a small smile, filling out the information on a small braclet.

"Um…" I said, unsure as we had never settled on a name,

"Mitsukai."

I looked down to Sasuke who was looking through half-lidded eyes in the direction of our baby. The nurse wrote down the name.

"She's all yours." she said. I watched as Mitsukai was handed to Sasuke, she was still crying. We bother stared in awe,

"Hey," Sasuke said adjusting our baby to hold it better. Her cries seemed to soften, "Hi, Mitsukai." and gently the cries stopped as Sasuke ran her hand over our baby's cheek.

"She recognizes your voice." I said nuzzling Sasuke as I leaned towards the two. I watched as our baby tried to adjust her gaze around the room, and us,

"And you too," Sasuke said with a small chuckle, "she's just getting used to using her eyes."

"You think she can see us?" I asked, a small flame of glory and happiness lit when I heard Mitsukai first cry, and it was burning strong. Our baby began to close her eyes for a moment, falling asleep before startling as the same nurse who had handed her to us approached again, she began to cry.

"She's probably hungry, were you going to breastfeed or should we get some formula made for you?"

"If she's strong enough, I'd like to breastfeed." Sasuke said.

"Oh, alright." the girl approached Sasuke on the opposite side of the bed from me. This nurse wasn't too bad, but for some reason I felt like growling and attacking any doctor that came too close to our baby and my vulnerable Sasuke. I moved my protective gaze from the staff to Sasuke and our baby, to see the nurse showing Sasuke how to breastfeed,

"It's sort of hard to get them started but once they get it, the rest is instinct." I watched the flame in my chest roaring into a great blaze of pride as the baby slowly but surely latched onto the nipple and began instinctively nursing on Sasuke's small breast. I leaned forward and lifted Sasuke's chin and gaze, up away from the baby to kiss me for a moment, our foreheads I could feel tears welling up in the corner of my eyes, and Sasuke's own looked fairly glassy.

The nurse started to leave us,

"Just let me know when to let your visitors in," she paused, "She's very healthy, you two took very good care of her, you should be proud."

Sasuke's gaze met mine for a moment, before we both looked down at Mitsukai, our little girl. Sasuke finally spoke for us, my throat too tight from choking back tears,

"We are."


End file.
